Universes Combined
by He-Yan
Summary: Seriyu is breaking free and it's up to the elementals to step in a control him, but they hven't a clue what they're doing. In dedication to my best friend Helen. [Part 13 up]
1. Intro

**Intro**

In this story Amiboshi never pretended to be Chiriko, so Suzuka was summoned at the first attempt in the sixth novel. Miaka banished Seriyu and made it impossible for anyone ever to ever summon him again. Also after granting Konan eternal peace and happiness, Suzuka created Taka in the real world so Miaka could both be with Tamahome and pass her entrance exams with Yui. After Miaka and Yui left, Chiriko passed his political exams and became Hotohori's most trusted advisor despite being only 15 years old. Chichiri also became one of Hotohori's advisors and filled in for his majesty whenever Hotohori was unwell or away from the throne. Tasuki, Tamahome and Nuriko spend most of their time at the Ligé-San bandit hold. Mitsuake became the head palace healer and doctor to the bandits; he divides his time between the two helping out as many people as he can.

The Seriyu celestial warriors were released from their duties when Seriyu was banished. Tomo became a great travelling actor accepted in all four countries. Amiboshi and Suboshi returned to their village and began to rebuild their lives. Soi and Nakargo fled the country and unfortunately ended up in the feminist state that our hero's explore in book 7, Soi was recruited into their army and made her way up the ranks; on the other hand Nakargo was taken up as a seed spreader. Ashitair went back to his own family and Miboshi returned to the temple where he was found.

Everything was as it should be until out heroin and hero's appeared on the scene…


	2. Profiles

Profiles 

**Helen Charters **(Hong-Lang)

Appearance: Long black hair, unusual maroon eyes

Style: Gothic

Personality: Obsessed with dragons and owns a relatively large collection of them. Helen is also a great anime fan, mainly fushigi yugi and card captors.

Favourite FY Characters: Tasuki, Tamahome, Chichiri

Hannah Peaden (He-Yan) 

Appearance: Shoulder length browny blonde hair, emerald green

Style: Slightly hippy but she won't admit it

Personality: Has a possessive urge to watch all fushigi yugi episodes and own all of the manga, but it obsessed with the comedy series red dwarf.

Favourite FY Characters: Tasuki, Hotohori, Kouji

Charlie Misuki 

Appearance: Dark brown hair with a fringe that flops over his eyes and is about an inch shorter than his shoulders, shady grey blue eyes

Style: Emo

Personality: Very quite but once he knows you he's crazy and fun to be around

Favourite FY Character: blissfully ignorant of the fact FY exists

James Marini 

Appearance: blonde almost white short hair, aqua marine eyes

Style: Emo or hippyish depending on whom he is around

Personality: sometimes excessively rude to people he disagrees with but if he likes you, you have a friend for life

Favourite FY Character: has seen some of the manga but knows little about it


	3. Part 1

**Universe's **

**Combined**

A/N: this is my second fushigi yugi fan fiction because this really good idea struck me while visiting my friends house, the main two characters are based on me and my friend but I have no idea how they are going to turn out so sorry if I go off track a bit. This is mainly a Tasuki-OC and a Tama-OC but there will be other minor love interests along the way.

Disclaimer: If you recognise any characters or plots then they don't belong to me, and the song Helen sings is and extra from one of the Green Day albums.

"Speech"

Thought

PART 1 

"Go hang a salami."

"You what!"

An average day in an average place, Hannah and Helen were having one of there more disturbingly confusing conversations. If you hadn't heard it from the very beginning you could probably grasp just about any meaning from it and still be entirely puzzled by the whole thing the next day.

"Go hang a salami, if you write it backwards you get, I'm a lasagna hog." Helen continued.

"Really? Wow!" Hannah paused again amazed, "You coming back to mine after?"

"As ever."

The two of them grinned identical manic smiles at each other before returning to their work, still not noticing the strange looks they had been getting.

Finishing simultaneously the girls packed up and linked arms and walked haphazardly out of the library.

When they finally reached Hannah's house, dodging many cars and bikes on the way. (That's what you get for dancing in the road) A package had arrived for someone called He-Yan.

"It's my internet name." Said Hannah blushing as she grabbed the parcel.

"Eternal Peace, cool like mine, Hong-Lang."

"Just you wait and see what this is." She replied smiling suspiciously.

After dumping their stuff and grabbing drinks the friends scampered up stairs to Hannah's room. The white walls were covered in posters of things ranging from Red Dwarf stars to fushigi yugi scenes; all mix and match covering every spare bit of wall. The desk in the corner was scattered with paper inscribed with an illegible scrawl. Flopping down onto the bed Hannah tore at the packaging and brought out a red book.

"It can't be!" Helen's pupils expanded in shock.

"Never doubt the power of Ebay…" Hannah grinned, "Someone called Blue Goddess was selling it from over in China, should have been here weeks ago."

The girls glanced at each other unsure of what to do.

"Well… we have to read it." Hannah motioned, "You can read traditional kanji you read it to us."

Picking up the book the girls cautiously but eagerly held it between them.

"Herein contains the tale of four young adventurers and their quest. The universes combined in this tale shall merge as an understanding is reached between the unmerciful duos. If you, the esteemed reader, should read to this tale's end, the charm contained within the pages of this ancient text shall bestow upon you the gift of your power to control the great beast and grant you your hearts desire."

At this the girls paused again exchanging looks then Helen continued, "For the moment the page is turned imagination and magic shall make this reality."

Time slowed as Helen turned to the next page expectantly. Nothing happened, then as they watched text creep across the page. A red and green light enveloped them brightened then dimmed into nothingness revealing the girls to have gone. Vanished!

A knock was heard on the front door. Ruth, Hannah's younger and most annoying sibling, rushed indoor from the back garden to answer it. Two teenage boys were stood glancing annoyed at each other.

"Hi, are er…Hannah and Helen here?" the taller of the two asked.

"Of course!" Ruth replied smiling too cutely not to be suspicious.

"Can we come in then?" The other boy cut in.

"I should think so, their up in Hannah's room" Ruth answered glaring at the blonde haired teen before her, "Upstairs, second door on the right."

Eyeing the older guys sceptically she returned to the garden. With a fair amount of shoving the boys finally made it into the room where the girls had last been. Charlie picked up the book that was lying on the floor and scanned the passage. To his amazement a white light engulfed him and a strong breeze sent his dark hair flying up from his face. Just as what had happened before when the light disappeared he had gone.

James spun round his gaze fell on the open book once again spread eagled on the floor. Slowly he edged over towards it and poked it with his toe. Then ran back and hid underneath the desk, which unfortunately had the drink balanced dangerously on top. To his sheer misfortune they spilled and ended up dripping on his head.

Why the hell is this happening to me?

James decided that the book was safe…well safe-ish. He eyed the kanji symbols with confusion and distrust. He flicked over a few pages then screamed like a girl when an ocean blue light shone out from the pages and sucked him into the veil of mist that now hung about the room.

WITH HANNAH

Blinking unsteadily Hannah opened her eyes. She was lying in a spiky bush. Looking around he she noticed irritably that it was the only spiky bush in sight.

Typical

Climbing out from the bush was hard time consuming work. When eventually she was free from the thorns she stood up and looked around again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hannah screamed.

About 20 guys in ancient Chinese style clothing had surrounded her and were look at he amused.

The leader took a step forward then hesitated, "Ok, we've bin 'ere for 'bout 3 minutes an' you only jus' noticed us?"

"Yeah, well I was kinda preoccupied by the fact that I was stuck in a bush!" She stopped realising something, "Wait, if you were 'ere why din't you help us?"

"I thought… well…we thought you were dancin'"

"Dancin'? You mean dancing, like the time warp?" Hannah started to dance the time warp humming the tune as she went.

As one the bandits stepped back. Then one brave lad slightly younger than the rest darted forward and looped a rope around her chest binding Hannah's arms to her sides. With natural clumsiness she fell backwards, only to be caught by the enterprising young man.

"Hi!" she smiled up at him.

"Yer my hostage for now, got it? Y' try owt funny and you're dead."

She blinked up at him, and then smiled, "I like you too."

WITH HELEN

Helen was sat in a field. There was nothing much around just woods on every side. Twiddling a piece of grass between her thumb and forefinger she began to rock backwards and forwards, singing.

I was all alone

I was all by myself

No one was looking

I was thinking of you

And yeah did I mention

I was all by myself

All by myself

All by myself

All by myself

Then she fell backwards, looking up into the cloudless sky…

"No, too much light!"

Helen tried to scramble under the nearest pebble. Realising she would not fit under the pebble, she decided to lie back and try like hell not to get a tan. Instead of the cloudless sky this time she saw two faces. Glancing around shiftily she began to ramble.

"I swear there was food under that pebble…No a dragon…There was a dragon under the pebble…"

"Er…Helen… are you sure there weren't drugs under that pebble too?" James was staring at her slightly unbelieving.

"No…unless dragons are drugs…then I'm addicted!" She smiled, "Hey Charlie!"

The newly formed trio had been walking towards the mountain for a while now when, by pure accident, they stumbled across the Mount Ligé-San bandit hold. Now when I say pure accident I mean Helen fell down the secret entrance dragging both guys with her. From the spy hole they found James devised a plan.

James's Plan 

Step1) Ambush 3 people

Step2) Nick their clothes

Step3) Dress up as them

Step4) Take the place of those three people and try to find information on where we are or supplies

"So does everybody know what to do?"

"You want me to sacrifice my clothes! Do you know what these pants cost me! Not too mention my boots! And if you think I'm gonna ditch my leather coat your totally out of your mind!" Helen raged.

"Er, couldn't we just ask this dude?" Charlie cut in pointing to the black haired guy staring at them.

WITH HANNAH

After being forced around the think forest, Hannah was mightily tired of being pushed around. Looking shiftily at the bandits around her she slowed down her walking pace until she had strayed thought unnoticed to the back of the group. Taking her chance Hannah darted off into the undergrowth. She had not taken more than a few steps when someone grabbed her arm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Glancing back she realised it wasn't someone at all. A shout was heard from further behind, the bandits had heard the scream and noticed that she was missing. With sleeve unhooked from the branch Hannah shot off into the forest, not caring for the noise she made.

When she reached an ivy-covered wall, Hannah scrambled up it with little difficulty, for once, at the top she took a chance and looked back. An arrow flew past her head ruffling her naturally straight hair. Wincing at the thought of what could have happened if the ranger had had slightly better aim, she leapt. She fell, falling through the air towards the ground. Braced for the impact of hard compact turf she closed her eyes. It never came. Clung to her rescuer eyes still closed she buried her head into his torso. A few minutes later when her breathing was closer to the norm she looked up. Into a pair of hard amber eyes, but a flicker of humour licked around the pupils like a wavering fire. Grinning sheepishly up Hannah studied the face around those captivating eyes. The strong features told of stubbornness and of a great will power. A shock of flame red hair framed the slightly amused features of his face. When his smile widened the tips of two amazingly white fangs peeked out over his bottom lip. Giving the guy a wolfish appearance.

Suddenly with great speed he set off, running towards some unknown destination. The wind whipped at their hair as they sped down corridor after corridor.  
Tasuki?

She wondered in fascination.  
If it really is him am in greater trouble than I ever realised?

WITH HELEN, JAMES + CHARLIE

"Hi!" Helen waved cheerfully at the astonished bandit, then looking carefully at him realised who it was, "TAMA!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.  
Who the hell is this chick and how does she know my name?

How does she have so much energy?

WTF

Helen shrugged, "He's cute."

Then catching the looks on all three of their faces burst out laughing. Charlie and James exchanged another look and with a nod grabbed Helen. The exceedingly painful torture they put her through should not be told for even those strong at heart would quiver from hearing it.

"No! Stop! Please! No more! Stop the tickling!" the poor girl screamed out.

Finally when all three teens were laid out on the floor fighting for breath between the giggles, the previously recognised Tamahome stepped forward.

"Right, will you all please come with me?"

Helen gave him a curious look, "Ok."

And with a bright smile linked arms with the astonished young man.

"Are you guys coming of what?"

With some resigned mutterings James and Charlie picked themselves off the floor and followed a cheerful Helen and a beet red Tamahome down corridor after corridor.

WITH HANNAH

As sudden as he had set off the bandit now thought as Tasuki stopped. The two of them were in front of a pair of large shoji (sliding doors). He set the staring girl down onto the tatami (matting). Glancing to the side she saw that the doors were framed by hanging scrolls inscribed with kanji.

"…Kakejiku…"she muttered in wonder.

" How'd y' knows that?"

She flicked her attention back onto her rescuer? captor? He had leant down to her head height. He was so close she could feel his breath warm upon her cheek. Gently he held her chin with his hand as she gazed back at him, too shocked to do much else. Time had stopped. Slowly he drew closer to her faces only millimetres apart. Lightly almost nervously his lips brushed silently over hers. Then the sounds of animated chatter and multiple footsteps reached their ears. Hannah sprang back from him eyes, if possible, larger than before.

Shit

Tasuki thought,

Why had he kissed the dam girl, it wasn't as if she was startlingly beautiful or even very attractive. There was just something about her, something you could see in those innocent eyes.

He began to take a step towards her then remembered himself and pulled away abruptly. Luckily for him she was no longer staring at him but watching the corridor for the people who would soon be passing by or coming down this stretch of hallway that she and Tasuki were on.

WITH HELEN, JAMES + CHARLIE

They turned down another corridor, Charlie had lost track of the route they had been led. Helen had given up trying to include the guys in the one-way conversation she was having. So Tamahome was stuck listening to her babbling on about dragons. When they turned the corner Helen came face to face with someone. They both screamed and ran back to their group. Turning round she spotted that it was Hannah. Pointing and screaming at her friend she ran back towards her. They met half way and swung each other round screaming. As they girls were getting reacquainted Tamahome spotted Tasuki.

"Yo!"

"Hey Homie!"

Tasuki pulled Tamahome over to the side giving the four confused teens with suspicion. Putting his mouth close to Tama's ear he whispered,

"Where on earth did y' find these weirdo's? I mean you've picked up sum crazy chicks befor' but this time…"

Tama smacked his friend over the head, why was he friends with this dude again?

"Look fang boy I am not here to pick up chicks, I brought the girl and the two guys here because I caught them on Ligé-San territory! You on the other hand were seen her just you and the other girl, I wonder what was happening there!" Tama snapped back slightly too loudly.

The doors flew open.


	4. Part 2

A/N: I hope everyone like Part 1; I've been talking with my friend Helen who stars in this fan fiction and partly co writes it. And I've made her promise to do some sketches of the characters or the scenes so if you e-mail me then I'll find a way to show you some, but you'll have to tell me what scenes/characters you want!

Disclaimer: If you recognise it I don't own it, but I sure wish I did!

Dedications: This one's for Mushy! But I also have to dedicate it to Rachel and Becca for a fab holiday in France!

"Speech"

Thought

PART 2 

_The doors flew open._

A bandit with blonde hair stuck his head out and looked around at the five of them. After glaring for a few seconds he motioned them in. The room was around 7 foot high and built in stone, supported by huge pillars that seemed to form a walkway down the centre of the long hall. From the shadows behind the pillars a muffled chattering was sometimes punctured with drunken laughter. One or two slightly tatty banners hung from the ceiling. As the group neared the end a large throne like chair came into view. Sprawled across it a dark blue haired bandit chewing on a chicken leg. Or veggie leg as Becca says it should be since I'm vegetarian but anyway on with the story He looked up as he heard them approach.

"Genrou! Tama! Since when did you hang around outside away from the party?" he raised an eyebrow, "n why you bringin' three outsiders in 'ere?"

"Three?" the two bandits in question surveyed their hostages.

"Hey where'd Blondie go?"

A shadow appeared behind the throne. When it stepped out into the light it was holding something. A creepy but familiar voice rang out,

"I have a poking stick. FEAR ME!"

Everyone but Hannah fell over anime style. Hannah stood arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Helen…" her voice had a warning not in it, "Do not make me cook for you tonight!"

A terrified look flashed across Helen's face obediently she slunk back to Hannah's side but only after poking the lead bandit in the head. Rolling her eyes Hannah looked back up to where the bandit was rubbing his head. She whispered to Helen,

"Isn't that Kouji?"

"Hey did someone say my name?" Kouji looked over towards the two girls eyebrows knitting together. He could see that they were looking at him wide eyed.

"Yo Genrou! Get magic boy over 'ere pronto will ya!"

Hannah glanced at Tasuki just in time to see him roll up his sleeve and press two fingers to his seishi symbol. A few seconds later there was a flash above James and Charlie, the seishi known as Chichiri appeared above them and dropped. His usually perfect landing was spoiled by the fact he landed on the boy's heads.

"Oops, no da." He hopped back down onto the floor.

Scratching his head Chichiri looked down at his landing pad then poked James with his staff, he shrugged as a groan was heard.

"Hey Monk Boy up 'ere!"

Chichiri turned towards Kouji and looked at him expectantly. Kouji nodded towards the four shifty looking teens now all looking anywhere but at each other. Then Charlie caught Helen's eye, within seconds their laughter had infected the other two and all of them were on the floor. Rolling his eyes Tasuki motioned to Chichiri and explained the whole thing.

Hannah was the first to stop laughing but that was partly because Chichiri bonked her on the head with his staff. Looking up at him she frowned,

"Ow, that wasn't very nice."

Turning to Kouji she put on a rarely seen or used cutesy face, "Do you think that I could cook for you tonight? Only, I don't get much chance at home because no one appreciates the effort I put in." She finished sending a death glare towards Helen that made the girl cower.


	5. Part 3

A/N: Hey guys it's me again, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but typing up is just so dull but then it serves me right for writing it all out in my notebook first. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far you're the guys who make me keep writing! Also I'm thinking of starting a Hotohori fic any ideas?

Part 3 

"Yeah let the girl cook!" Tasuki butted in before Kouji could say anything, "It's not like their good for much else."

He blinked Hannah and Helen were looming over him, Helen wielding the dreaded poking stick.

"Punishment?"

"Love to!"

James walked over to the monk trying to ignore the shouts of pain coming from the ball of fists that was Tasuki trying to defend himself from the girls.

"You're a monk right?"

"Yes, Chichiri 's the name, no da"

Blinking a little at the man's speech habits James asked the monk a relevant question.

"So do you know why were here then? Inside this…book?"

"Book?" Chichiri answered puzzled, "but I think I know why you're here."

"You dropped the 'no da'" Helen popped up next to James.

Rolling his eyes Chichiri continued, "My teacher told me of a great force building up in the outer reaches of this dimension. Seriyu is returning (at this Tasuki scowled) but this time he needs no one to summon him. He will wreak havoc on our world unless those chosen can control him."

Even the drunk fell silent.

"Chosen?" Charlie voiced the question on everyone's minds.

The monks permanently smiling face grinned some more. He swung his hat from his back and reached into its shallow depths. After a minutes rummaging, in which Chichiri's tongue stuck out in such a humorous fashion that everyone had to stifle giggles, he finally found what he was looking for.

Out of the hat he pulled a scroll. The ribbon tied round it seemed to swirl with every colour imaginable. When Chichiri held it steady the ribbon became a shade of red that mirrored the gloss and sheen of Suzuka's feathers. Helen held her hand out for it and when the ribbon touched her palm it turned fire coloured even flickering slightly like a real flame. Mitsuake stepped out from the shadow of a pillar and picked up the scroll.

"SHOEBRUSH MAN!" Helen screamed.

Everyone turned to Hannah for an explanation.

"Well with hair like that…" she tried to reason in between Helen's shouts of

"HEDGEHOG!"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"How do you get your hair like that?"

"Are you a girl?"

With that last comment Mitsuake's eyes flashed with a never before seen hatred. Helen saw this and ran. Looking back she shouted at the ever-gaining man.

"Death by shoe rack!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Charlie walked over to where the scroll lay forgotten on the floor. As he undid the ribbon it became the colour of the night sky. After glancing at the text inside he passed it back to Chichiri.

"Will you read it?"

With only a single glance at the bickering couples of Tasuki + Hannah and Helen + Mitsuake, Chichiri started to translate:

From the Gathered East came the dragon His power controllable by one When that one could not the four chosen arose 

**To save their blue leader.**

**Only together could they help their universe**

**From destruction**

**For they were not of this world but of the dragon**

**To roam where they chose.**

_**The spawn of Seriyu will give them what they seek.**_

"…And then there are four small poems to find the chosen…"

**Dark and ditzy,**

**But pure at heart, (fire kanji)**

**A fiery temper is where to start.**

**Sanity or sense,**

**Truthful and honest, (earth kanji)**

**The answer grows in the forest.**

**Quite and quizzical,**

**Watches the world pass by, (air kanji)**

**Find the answer much closer to the sky.**

**Friend or foe,**

**Where the mouth is the end, (water kanji)**

**The spring forces send.**

The silence that followed was lengthy finally it was broken when Hannah giggled something that no one heard.

"The first ones easy."

"Who?" Helen asked eagerly.

"You silly, dark and ditzy, who else?" Hannah reasoned. "You also have a fiery temper,"

"Yeah, but so does Tasuki."

At this Kouji guffawed, "Y' got that right chick!"

"I do not have a temper." Tasuki growled as he approached his friend menacingly.

"So you getting all worked up now because…" Charlie asked stepping between the two bandits.

"It's too late to do anything about them now. We should all get some sleep, no da"

"And where exactly are we going to sleep?" James said snapping out of his trance.

"…"

"The girls can have Tasuki's room." Kouji took charge, " He'll bunk with me while the boys have Chichiri's pad and he shares Mits's room."

In the morning both girls were sat on the main bed thinking about those previous days events.

"You know those Haiku…"

Helen nodded.

"Well I think it would make sense is we split up and went looking in the places we were told to look."

"They told us where to look?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "the second one said forest, the third up high and this is a mountain, fourth…er…'a mouth is the end, the spring forces send' I think that would be a river."

"Wow, you're good at this stuff."

"So you take first, me second, Charlie third, James fourth?"

"Yeh makes real sense splitting up." A voice sounded from the doorway.

Looking over the girls saw Kouji lounging against the doorframe.

"If yer' gonna split then someone's going wiv y'."

Silence followed.

"I cud take y' round th' woods seeing as I grew up round 'ere. Tasuki could take Helen n Charlie up the mountain coz that's up high and he's got a fiery temper. All three chuckled What wiv the being a river through the forest n all James could tag along with me n Hanna."

It was the longest thing they had heard Kouji say (including what they've seen in manga and anime) and even so the girls had grins on their faces by the end.

The three of them chattered their way down the labyrinth of passageways finally stopping at a pair of open doors. Inside was a kitchen swarming with people. Kouji stepped in and motioned to the girls to follow him. Winding their way through the hustle and bustle they finally stopped behind a purple haired man.

"Girl's let me introduce to you" Kouji stumbled over the words, "the only other…er…girl around 'ere, Nuriko."

At hearing her name Nuriko turned and smiled at Helen and Hannah.

Then Helen bluntly pointed out, "He's not a girl. He's a guy…and he's gay."

The guy in question shrank visibly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Don't worry this is just Helen being her usual self, sharp as a rubber and about as many brain cells."

This made Nuriko giggle because both girls stuck their tongues out at each other in a most un-lady like fashion. He handed them both steaming bowls of porridge with cinnamon. Shooing them out of the kitchen he left them at the door to the mess. They linked arms and strode through the door not halting even when all eyes turned to them. Helen half dragged Hannah down the rows of bandits to where Kouji, Tasuki and the guys were sat.

After discussing the plans Tasuki took the four other worldly teens to the front entrance. Strangely enough it was also the least used entrance. It looked like a cave mouth with engravings carved into it and two giant oak trees at either side. These trees had been hollowed out and Charlie could just make out small eyeholes every so often up the trunks.

"Nice spy posts." He commented to Tasuki.

"What?" The other three turned to him.

"Watching the world go by…"Hannah muttered.

"What?" Everyone turned to her.

"Got the packs guys!" Kouji came running out of the entrance.

"What?" Helen shouted, "Oops habit."

Hannah shook her head then smiled and grabbed a rucksack swinging it over her shoulder as everyone grabbed other backpacks.

A/N: Thanks for reading this part people from now on things get more interesting.

Helen you've kind of got to stop scaring me or I'll sell your character on to someone who will torture it.

Mushie I hope you're still alive to read this.

Please read and review for me.


	6. Part 4

A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes how are we all? Fine? Good! I was shocked at how long it took for me to type this up but I will carry on for the good of the three people who read this story (one didn't review just e-mailed me). As long as someone reads it, it shall continue!

Part 4 

With Kouji, Hannah and James

Half an hour into the forest the trio came across a clearing into which a stream ran into pooled then ran out of the opposite bank. Kouji took Hannah over to the nearest bank and pointed at the darting fish that in the crystal clear water. James kicked a pebble into the pond then stood on the edge staring at the aquamarine depths that mirrored his eyes. A flash of light caught his eye and dropping his backpack he kneeled down to look closer. A sudden urge took over him and unable to resist he started walking into the water. When he was waist deep he dived into the freezing liquid ignoring Hannah's shouts for him not too. It took all Kouji's strength to hold her back and stop her plunging in after him.

All that mattered was getting the stone that had caught the light. Nothing was going to prevent him from having that gem. Just as the lack of oxygen was threatening to make him black out, James realised that he could breath. Looking around he could see nothing but water not even the distorted world outside the pool. Without so much as a sound there was a dragon towering over him. It's scales were the clear bluey green of fresh spring water from high up in the mountains; hanging from one of its sea grey talons was the aquamarine gem on a length of black cord. Slowly it gazed upon him it extended it's claws towards him offering the pendant. Then it spoke,

"Water brethren, you have what you seek. Now protect your earthen sister for she holds the key to your powers."

Suddenly James couldn't breath any more. He struggled upwards and broke the surface choking and spluttering. Then strong arms grabbed him pulling towards the shore. Kouji tugged the boy out of the lake only to see him engulfed by Hannah as she pulled James into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she said finally releasing him.

Then she spotted the pendant. As she lifted it from his chest and saw the water kanji engraved upon it a vision of a large willow tree appeared. Hannah sat backwards in astonishment.

"Are you ok?"

Blinking she looked around to see who spoke, both Kouji and James were standing over her concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm fine." I think, she added mentally.

With Tasuki, Helen and Charlie

After splitting up from the others Tasuki led Charlie and Helen up the hard track to the top of the mountain. Charlie spent the morning trying to get out of talking to Tasuki so he could just study the mountainside, but as Helen was in a mood, because she had been split up from her best friend again, she wouldn't speak to anyone. Now it was lunchtime and everyone was eating his or her sandwiches.

"So how come y' n Hanni are so close?"

At this Helen raised an eyebrow but still answered,

"We've known each other since we were really little but halfway through junior school Hannah moved because of her dads job. We kept in touch by letters and phone calls and we always celebrated birthdays together. Our friendship grew stronger part way threw high school because we both became hooked on the manga/anime series Fushigi Yugi. Neither of our schools had sixth forms but somehow we ended up at the same one. After that we were inseparable, apart from our different classes. We're even going to go to the same collage"

"And that's it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it'?" Helens eyes flashed.

"Well I've never seen two girls hug each other quite so much…"

"I don't think you want to go there." Charlie said quietly.

"And just what are you implying?" Helen stood up as her voice gained a steel edge.

"I ain't implying owt." Tasuki was also on his feet, "Y' can't blame me for how you act!"

"How I act? O' yes having a best friend is strange! What about you? You hate girls! But what about your preference to men, you seem to hang around with Nuriko a little too much!"

By now they were both face-to-face seething rage. Just as Tasuki was about to shout a reply something took over Helen and she fell backwards in a dead faint. Charlie who had been watching the argument nervously darted forwards and caught her just before she crashed to the ground. He looked towards Tasuki.

"I didn't do anything!" He responded raising his hands in an innocent gesture.

As darkness clouded her vision Helen found herself walking through pitch-blackness towards a tiny read light. The closer she got the brighter it became but it never increased in size. Then a dragon appeared it roared then blew a jet of flame towards her. As the searing heat rushed towards her Helen threw out her hands to block the flame. Amazingly that is exactly what happened.

"So you have some power little kit"

A/N: a kit is a little dragon, spelt kit but pronounced chit strange but true

" WOW, dragons really do speak! I told Hannah!" Helen began to babble.

"Insolent kit. You must listen. Listen and remember. Your sister's mind is clouded even if her eyes are not, help her." The blood red dragon reached into the light and brought out a red stone on a black cord.

Surprisingly gentle, the dragon placed the pendant around her neck. Again Helen fell backwards as the darkness claimed her.

A/N: This took forever to type up but my mistress says it must go on the Internet as soon as possible.


	7. Part 5

A/N: Here I am again ready and willing to type up some more stories. Be sure to check out both my other fan fictions and if you search Rubygirl and you read her story Curse of the Wolf you'll fins that it was co-written by yours truly. Doesn't that amaze us!

'O and I just realised I haven't done a disclaimer for ages so

I better put one in now!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fushigi yugi characters or plots, but I do own James and Charlie, Hannah is me and Helen is my friend who I wished I owned but in fact the more realistic view is that she owns me. Anyway I'm sorry if you see anything that looks like something you've written but I read so many fan fictions that I forget what's in my head and what isn't!

Wow long disclaimer anyway on with the story!

"She's waking up."

Charlie's voice rang in Helen's ears as she struggled to open her eyes. As she blinked in the bright sunlight she looked at Tasuki and Charlie bending over her worriedly. Helen grabbed them both round the necks and hauled herself up. She sized them both up then jumped onto Tasuki's back.

"From now on I am unfit to walk! Carry me!" She announced in an imperial voice, pointing forwards.

Charlie laughed his head off as he walked along beside the comical pair. Tasuki was cursing under his breath while Helen enjoyed the free ride.

"Now what would your mother say if she knew you'd been teaching such a sweet innocent little girl naughty words?"

"She'd ask we why the hell I was talking to a sweet innocent little girl in the first place."

Helen giggled, "So you do think I'm sweet and innocent! That's so KAWAII (A/N: cute)"

"Wha'…bu'…no…y' see…erm…" Tasuki struggled as Helen giggled all the more.

"O' and by the way Tasuki my coat's better than yours."

Tasuki froze then dumped Helen unceremoniously on the floor.

"Your on the floor." Charlie looked down at her.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Then getting up she glared at Tasuki's back, "How could you do that to a disabled person?"

Helen walked round to face Tasuki. She waved a hand in front of his face but got no response. Then suddenly his eyes flicked towards her. Noticing this Helen remembered the look somewhere else; it was exactly like when had stolen her hairdryer for revenge. Sop she took off flying down the path shouting things at Tasuki as her shot off down the walkway after her.

"My coat is so much better!"

The track they were on suddenly turned round a bend and became a rocky cliff edge with only a few inches of path to walk on. Helen skidded to a halt and looked at the drop in front of her.

"Would I make it if I jumped down there?"

"No."

Tasuki edged his way along the rocky path his back to the cliff wall. Clinging to his left hand was Helen; she had never been good with heights and now was not a good time to try and get to grips with them. Charlie was about half a meter behind them. Then a white light appeared just out of arms reach into the air, it drew Charlie towards it. Tasuki could see the boy struggling to reach out to it yet ignore it and keep moving. With an ear splitting shriek like the howling of the wind Charlie was thrown into the abyss.

"Nooooooooooooooooo…" Helens voice screamed into the empty space previously occupied by her brown haired friend.

Where the light had been there was a think foggy cloud floating exactly in between where Charlie had fallen off and the light. It shimmered mysteriously but a foreboding atmosphere hung about it. Tasuki clutched a hysterical Helen to his chest preventing her from leaping after the boy.

"Look Helen, I know were always fightin' but I can't let y' do owt stupid. Your little buddy would kill me."

"He's not dead!" Helen said stubbornly still fighting Tasuki's hold, "I can feel it… I know he's still alive! Somehow, someway I know, in here!"

As she patted her chest there was a loud clinking sound. Reaching into her top Helen pulled out many necklaces, after a few minutes of untangling she found the red pendant that the dragon had given her.

"How the hell did ya get that?" Tasuki exclaimed, recalling the images of the necklaces that Chichiri had shown him.

"When I blacked out I saw a dragon, not for the first time, she gave me this and…"

"…And…"

"Told me something…something I had to remember; but I forgot."

Tasuki almost collapsed. Tightening his hold on her he fought his temper. She was mumbling random words trying to remember what she had been told. Then in a strangely deep voice she recited,

"Your sisters mind is clouded even if her eyes are not. Help her."

Suddenly the suspicious cloud vanished. Charlie hung there in mid air a manic expression on his face.

"I'm not an only child." He voiced his own thoughts, "I have siblings. Souls siblings. Three of them."

He gave a rather insane giggle.

"I'm not alone anymore."

When both groups had returned to the bandit hideout, Chichiri was amazed to see that three of them had pendants of the chosen. He was even more amazed to know that the dragons had spoke to them. That evening he devised s theory about what they had been told.

"James is the water element of the chosen, Helen is fire and Charlie is air. They can all use part of their powers unconsciously. The earth element is a girl who doesn't know who she really is but can see it. Until she finds her pendant no one will be able to use their pendants to their full potential and she needs protecting. The four elemental chosen are soul siblings and should know each other."

"It seems to me." Tasuki said when he heard this, "It seems that Hanni would be earth."

"You know Genrou that might just be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Kouji thumped his old pal on the back.

"Told you! Told you! Told you!" Helen screamed as she attacked her best friend with a pillow.

"And…I care because?" Hannah shouted back blocking Helens assault then clouting her over the head with her own pillow.

"Coz I was right and you were wrong!" Helen stuck out her tongue before bouncing off the bed and taking a fighting stance.

Grabbing the nearest cushion Hannah flung it at her, "Yeah, for the first and last time!"

The cushion flew over Helen's head when she ducked, "You wish!"

"Yes I wish you wouldn't throw things at me."

Kouji and Tasuki came into the room from where the rouge cushion had caught Kouji full in the face. The two childhood friends exchanged a glance, reaching an unspoken agreement they grabbed the nearest pillows. With evil and humorous smirks the older teens enacted revenge upon their younger counterparts.

Tasuki was grappling with Helen when she tripped up. Fortunately the window was placed exactly where she could fall out of it. Tasuki started laughing and luckily got pulled out too. Kouji had Hannah in a headlock,

"Do you give?"

"We give."

"Well then karaoke tonight."

"What!" Helen's voice rang out slightly muffled as Tasuki had landed on top of her.

"Ka…re…o…ke, you know singing and saké?"

"We know. We know."

Kouji released Hannah and there were sounds of running from out in the corridor.

"But you have to let us get ready first." Hannah said pushing Kouji out of the room and dragging Helen in. When Tasuki reached the room Kouji was stood outside having had it slammed in his face.

While Helen washed her hair Hannah realised they had no idea what songs to sing. Nervously she put another plait in her hair.

"Helen where's your jacket?"

"Hung up in the wardrobe!"

Hannah pulled out the leather jacket and rummaged around in its many pockets. Finally she found an ipod nano and it's loud speakers. 'Thank Suzaku for Helen's need for music' Hannah thought. Flicking through the songs Hannah found her latest death play.

"Well no guesses on what I'm singing." She muttered to herself.

"Hannah!"

"What?" Hannah poked her head round the bathroom door.

Helen was stood in a dark purple dressing gown holding a hairbrush.

"Where did you get that?"

"What this?" Helen looked down at the dressing gown, "I had it on me…"

"Why? Never mind. What did you want?"

"Where's the hairdryer? I couldn't find it."

"Helen, this is sort of like ancient china, right? Well they didn't have hairdryers."

Helen stood there in shock.

"You could use Tasuki's harieeeeeeeee…forget I said anything."

An evil grin appeared on Helen's face, "Tasuki!"

She stormed out of the room holding the hairbrush as anyone else would a dagger.

Finding Tasuki on the corridor joining the one with the girl's room on, she marched up to him.

"Do you think I could use that?" she asked reaching for the harisen.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say for the good of mankind." Hannah commented as she passed the pair.

"Huh?"

"Tasuki please I need to dry my hair." Helen snatched it from his grasp.

"REKKA SHIEN!" to Tasuki's shock the harisen burst into controlled flames and Helen began to brush and dry her hair.

"How'd the hell you do that?"

"What? This? Easy!"

"Can I have it back now?"

"No. I need inspiration for my song first." Then she looked around the empty corridor and her eyes landed on Tasuki, "Got it!"

She threw the harisen at him and ran off down the corridor.

Since Kouji and Tasuki had taken over the responsibility for the otherworldly teens, Tamahome hadn't had much to do. So mainly he'd just wandered around, but lately he seemed to follow Hannah around, unseen and unheard just watching and listening. He felt very confused and for some reason he had a desire to talk to her alone. He had yet to work up the courage. He hadn't known about the karaoke so when he was walking past the main hall he was surprised to hear singing.

_I wish you here tonight with me to see the northern lights_

_I wish you were here tonight with me_

_I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning_

_I wish I could have you by my side_

Slipping silently through the door he stood entranced by the singer on stage.

_It's something sacred, something so beautiful_

_Something quiet to ease my mind_

_When the pressure's taking me over and over_

Hannah was singing her heart out on stage poring her very soul into the lyrics. It reached out to Tama in a way that reminded him of Miaka but was somehow different and more addictive.

_Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies_

_Down on me, I'm still standing_

_Can't you roll the dice I might be surprised_

_Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

_Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies_

_Down on me, I'm still standing here_

_Can't you roll the dice I might be surprised_

_Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

As the song finished applause broke out accompanied by a few drunken whistles. Hannah blushed as she jumped off stage and took her seat in-between Kouji and Chichiri. Helen swigged down the last of her saké then climbed up on the stage. Finding the song on the ipod Helen grinned as the first bars of Vampire Heart came onto the sound system.

_Let me breathe you this song of my heart before_

_I lead you along this path in the dark_

Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth 

Tamahome watched Helen's performance but kept glancing at Hannah and it really shocked him when he saw her give Kouji a hug. Little did he know it was because Kouji had agreed to be Hannah's 'big brother' as such while she was in this world. So the hug was for her new onii-san.

_I'll be the thorn on every rose_

_You've been sent I hope (You'll grow cold)_

_I am the nightmare waking you up_

_From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)_

_Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close_

_Paint you my soul, scarred and alone_

_Waiting for your kiss to take me back home_

After Helen finished her song she drained a few more bottles of saké then stupidly challenged Tasuki to a drinking contest. Hannah, having seen Helen drunk before, slipped unseen by all but one away from the hall.

Unknown to her Tamahome had followed. She walked until she reached a window seat. Sitting down Hannah stared out the window until Tamahome disturbed the silence.

"Ryu for you thoughts?"

"O' no it's nothing." Hannah smiled a smile that heart beat faster, "You ok?"

"Fine, fine. I was just wondering…would you sing another song?"

"Is now ok?"

"Er…yeah if it's not too much trouble."

_No more blame I am destined to keep you sane  
Got to rescue the flame_

_Got to rescue the flame in your heart_

_No more blood, I will be there for you my love_

_I will stand by your side_

_The world has forsaken my girl_

_I should have seen it would be this way_

_I should have known from the start what she's up to_

_When you have loved and you've lost someone_

_You know what it feels like to lose_

_She's fading away_

_Away from this world_

_Drifting like a feather_

_She's not like the other girls_

_She lives in the clouds_

_And talks to the birds_

_Hopeless little one_

_She's not like the other girls I know_

_No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life_

_In her mind she's repeating the words_

_All the love you put out will return to you _

_I should have seen it would be this way_

_I should have known from the start what she's up to_

_When you have loved and you've lost someone_

_You know what it feels like to lose _

_She's fading away_

_Away from this world_

_Drifting like a feather_

_She's not like the other girls_

_She lives in the clouds_

_And talks to the birds_

_Hopeless little one_

_She's not like the other girls I know_

_She's fading away_

_Away from this world_

_Drifting like a feather_

_She's not like the other girls_

_She lives in the clouds_

_And talks to the birds_

_Hopeless little one_

_She's not like the other girls I know_

"Thank you." Tama said before turning to go, "That was beautiful."

And with that he darted off down the dark corridor.

A/N: So what you think? I know the pairings are all confused but you'll have to watch out and wait and see who ends up with whom. Helen knows the secret twist we have put into play but who knows if it will work out yet. I don't even know what happens next I've run out of notebook to type up from!


	8. Part 6

A/N: I've wrote a load more this week, under the orders of Helen, and I hope you like what's going on because I've worked hard on this even though it doesn't seem much. Also I'm running out of notebook to write in!

Disclaimer- if you recognise it, I don't own it or someone else has already used it and I apologise for nicking it.

Part 6 

By now there was only Tasuki and Helen left in the mess. They were sat on cushions in the middle of the room surrounded by empty bottles. Each drank down another bottle without breaking eye contact, determined to beat the other. Then slowly Helen's eyelids began to droop. With an almost regretful sigh she fell forwards into Tasuki's arms, which automatically closed, around her fragile form. Weather asleep or unconscious he couldn't tell she seemed small and delicate. Shifting he moved until he was holding her bridal style and gently rose to his feet. The walk back seemed only an instant but he wished it lasted an eternity. Tasuki felt clamed as the beating of her heart merged with his own. Her very presence made him smile but her strong eccentric nature clashed with his own strong character. Neither of them liked to be wrong or teased and this created far more arguments than he wanted. Opening the creaking door he peeped inside. The candles were out and a girl's outline could be made out on one side of the bed.

The door squeaked as someone slunk into the room. Hannah didn't bother moving, it was probably Helen returning from her drinking contest. Then she noticed she could hear two people breathing other than herself. Suddenly the bed sank slightly as Helen was…lowered? No that's can't be right. No one else should be in the room.

"Good Night"

The words were spoken softly and as Hannah turned slightly she was just in time to see Tasuki. She watched him leave the room. 'Just wait till I tell Helen in the morning. She'll never believe me.'

The next morning Hannah and Helen were once again sat on the bed chattering. Unbeknown to them a crowd was gathering behind the door, listening in on the girly gossip.

"And then he kissed you!"

"No!"

"I'm telling you girl he did. It was so Kawaii! I just have one question."

Helen looked at her friend questioningly.

"Can I please be bridesmaid at your wedding and be a god parent for your child?"

"What? I'm not getting married! You'll be wed off before me anyway."

"To who?" I'm waiting for the right man. You however have your dream guy practically waiting at your beck and call, tell me your going to go for it!"

"Well…"

Hannah gave an exasperated sigh, "O come on! Do not make me get Nuriko to help me set you up."

Helen's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish's then she stiffened.

"Did you hear the normal breakfast rush?" she whispered.

"No."

Then silently Helen opened the window and beckoned to her friend. Together they slipped out and snuck along to the outside door.

James, Charlie, Tasuki, Kouji, Tamahome, Mitsuake, Chichiri and a few random bandits were in a huddle, ears pressed against the door all of them intently listening to the conversation that had just halted inside. James and Charlie had been in a situation like this before so they hurriedly slunk away making for the kitchen as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves.

Most other people noticed their hasty withdrawal and soon Tasuki was the only person left. Hannah and Helen sneaked down the corridor towards him almost giggling at the confused look on his face. It went unnoticed that all the candles dimmed, and then as the girls jumped him it turned to pitch-blackness.

"Ow that's me! Idiot!"

"Oi who the hell's kicking me?"

"Muhahaha, fear my poking stick!"

Eventually they got him tied up with a rope that had appeared from Helen's pockets. Sitting down on their new sofa the girls pondered what to do with him. Suddenly an idea hit Helen.

"Swimming lessons." She said slyly turning her evil grin on the unfortunate bandit.

When James and Charlie had reached the kitchen they were greeted by Nuriko and given plates of hot food. How delicate Nuriko looked immediately struck Charlie but even so everyone followed her orders despite the cheerfully almost cheeky personality. Unknowingly he had been staring at her for a few minutes and this as attracting some notice. Every time he tried to look away she'd unconsciously shift slightly and her gorgeous purple hair would swing in its neat plait and make him stare all the more. Realising he'd been staring Charlie concentrated on his food but his mind kept wandering back to the petite, gentle, caring purple haired beauty working in the other room perfectly visible through the adjoining door. James couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and almost fell of his bench.

Later on that morning Hannah and Helen had managed to drag Tasuki down to the pool Kouji, James and Hannah had found on their trip out. Kouji had tagged along encase brute force was needed was needed, Nuriko had come for the laugh, Charlie had followed Nuriko, and James and Chichiri had gone for a walk and decided they may as well stay for the show. Sensing Helen's steely determination Hannah walked over to her onii-san,

"I'm just going to go for a walk, ok?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes."

"Well shout if you get in any trouble, and I'll be there."

"Promise." Then kissing him on the cheek she darted out of the clearing.

"Someone's pulled." Tasuki commented elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"Shove off man. She calls me onii-san."

"If you say so, but from the look Homie's giving you not everyone thinks the way you do."

Kouji looked up, on the other side of the lake, Tamahome was stood glaring at his former friend.

"What the hell has got him all worked up?"

"Your tactile relationship with Hanni." James said as he strolled past.

Hannah couldn't help skipping as she wove her way through the undergrowth. She hadn't felt so happy since she had entered the realm. Her good mood was infectious and all around the forest bustled with activity but even so she always felt as if someone was watching her. Shrugging off the ominous feeling Hannah broke out into a small clearing with. In the middle was a large willow tree it's long branches reaching the forest floor. Slipping through the foliage Hannah found a sanctuary, hidden by the leaves. Just then there was a loud roaring followed by a massive earth tremor, it shook the ground causing her to fall over. When she peeped out of the leaves she came face to face with a mountain lion, it was twice the size it should have been and angry. Hannah scrambled back towards the tree trunk hoping for a means of escape but the lion just menaced slowly forwards.

Tasuki had finally been coaxed into the water, with more than a few death threats, and now was being led slowly into deeper water. Helen who had somehow found her black and red bikini and shorts was leading him. This put Tasuki in a bit of confusion, he'd never seen a girl with so little clothes on out in public. So he wasn't really concentrating on what was happening. Suddenly the chosen froze, and then James and Charlie sprinted off into the forest. Everyone else had no one else had a clue what was happening so Tasuki grabbed Helen's hand as she waded towards the bank.

"What the hell is happening?"

"She's in trouble." Was all Helen said before reaching the bank and getting out of the water and running off in the same direction as the boy's but only after grabbing her sarong.

"She." Tasuki repeated as he realised he was stranded in the center of the pool, even though it was only mid way up his chest, "Kouji! Get me out of here!"

"No time mate, Chichiri says Hanna's chi has gone haywire so I gotta go keep my promise."

Chichiri smiled before grabbing Kouji's shoulder and teleporting them. Nuriko stood watching Tasuki panic.

"You know Tasu-chan if Helen's gone running off, there's a good chance, no scratch that, a almost definite chance of her getting into trouble too."

Tasuki froze doing a good imitation of Helen earlier, "You think?"

Nuriko rolled his eyes then strolled off in the direction that everyone else was heading.

Hannah backed up against the tree trunk still sat on the floor. She watched as the magnificent creature approached her. It lifted a giant paw and swiped. With a splintering crack the bark above Hannah's head fell off and with fell a green pendant on a black cord. It fell neatly into Hannah's hand but she didn't chance looking at it.

"The dragon couldn't come. Something about Seriyu awakening."

_Was it just she or had the lion just spoke? _"Erm…nice kitty?" Hannah lifted one hand to stroke his mane.

Suddenly the giant cat yawned showing his pearly white teeth. Unfortunately to Kouji who had just rushed through the foliage it looked like the mountain lion was about to eat his onee-chan. With a shout he leapt at the offending feline just as Tama shot across from the side.

The great cat was hit by an angry ma, a powerful chi blast and turned just in time to see his protected swept away from him.

"NO!"

Hannah scrambled out of Tama's tight hold and ran towards the lion, throwing her arms around it's neck a bright green light the colour of her eyes surrounded herself and the animal. The rest of the chosen burst into the sanctuary of the tree then and smiled. Kouji and Tama were freaking out about not being able to reach Hannah or save her from the lion and Chichiri had studied the glowing barrier and realised the truth. The lion turned its head towards Hannah as if it was speaking to her then with a nod she leapt astride it's back. The lion complete with barrier and protected walked forwards to Helen. When it breathed on her a howling sounded out in the forest and next second a large wolf also twice the size of a normal pack leader entered the clearing. It walked up to Helen and stuck its cold wet nose in her hand making her jump. Looking down Helen immediately glomped the wolf holding onto it as tight as she dared. The same happened when the lion breathed on James and Charlie. Charlie was almost crushed when a massive eagle soared out of the sky and landed beside him. James suddenly found himself entwined with a large water snake of whose origin no one knew.

Suddenly Tasuki came careering in!

A/N: Well this is dedicated to Chloe for getting me the fushigi yugi theme tune to listen to but written for Helen to read before she goes on holiday so read and review and enjoy basically

Happy Half Term (well it is for me)


	9. Part 7

A/N: Ok, I'm starting to write this on Friday morning at 8:07 and I have till Saturday afternoon to type it all up. Plus painting my room, moving the stuff back in and babysitting Saturday night. How the hell am I going to do this?

O yeah just to update I didn't do it so now I'm stuck panicking about what Helen's going to do to me AND I have just read the 11th book! WHY? WATASE WHY?

Part 7

He took one look at the abnormally large wolf standing neat Helen with its maroon eyes glowing and acted.

"REKKA SHIEN!"

The flame shot towards the wolf. Helen threw herself in front of her protector and the fire rebounded off a red shimmering shield. Tasuki ducked as the flames, double in size and heat, soared back towards him. They hit a tree leaving a large scorch mark. There was a smell of burnt hair and they had to stifle laughter when looking at Tasuki.

"What was that for!" He demanded marching over to Helen and pointing at his hair that was shorter and had black tips.

"Serves you right for attacking Gen-chan."

"Gen-chan?" Tasuki inquired eyebrow twitching.

"Genrou, my protector." Helen rolled her eyes. "The wolf."

"You named the wolf Genrou."

"Yes."

"I give up, I really do." Tasuki slouched and then flopped to the floor.

Rolling her eyes once more Helen blew him a kiss then looked up at the pinpoint of light that had begun to enlarge. Bigger and bigger it grew until finally it exploded blinding all of them. The dragon that took its place was various shades of green swirling all over its scales.

"Greetings my chosen, her brethren, her sister, and of course her…company." It finished looking at the others with a disdainful look. "My apologises for not finding you sooner but I was occupied by family issues."

"It's ok, really." Hannah spoke feeling at ease in the dragon's presence no matter how tense everyone else looked.

"Good. Then I must explain in more detail, your powers."

Everyone stayed silent.

"Helen." She turned to face the stubborn girl. " You are the element of fire, therefore you can control fire with your emotions. Like your bandit…friend here you could use a harisen if you wish. Also I have found that you will have a talent for martial arts. So it seems that Tasuki, _she shot him a distasteful look_, can educate you in both."

Helen grinned and sidled over to Tasuki still followed by Gen-chan.

"James, my second favourite of the elementals, water is yours to control but even the smallest of springs come from deep within the earth. You can find water everywhere." The dragoness stopped and looked thoughtful as if consulting someone, "I believe knowledge is your gift, knowledge and healing. Mitsuake is a great healer and when you meet Chiriko he will also be able to help you. Learn as much as you can to help your fellows."

James nodded greatly in awe of the magnificent creature before him.

"Charlie, stop your daydreaming! Your taking on the characteristics of my brother and that is not a good thing. Your best bet is projectiles, like bow and arrows also sending messages via your winged friend. I know if you train hard enough you may even be able to master flight yourself but your greatest strength and weakness is your siblings."

Charlie gave a cheeky thumbs up then realised what she'd said about flight.

"Fly?" he whispered to himself.

"Hannah, my little one." She smiled fondly at her as an aunt would on a favourite niece. "Magic! You can draw power from the earth. That and talk to certain animals. Luckily for you we have one of this worlds greatest magicians in your rag-tag group, though you yourself are much greater than any of them. If the magician has a grain of common sense he will teach you as much as possible as soon as possible so not to conduct my wrath. O' and have fun sweet heart." The dragon began to fade.

"One last thin keep that ogre marked young man close he's not a stupid as he looks. And with that final word she faded from view.

The chibi Chichiri clung to Hannah's arm quite nervous after being mentioned by the earth dragon. Hannah jumped off the lion and tilted her head to listen to what Chichiri was saying. Placing her hands on the lion's head she closed her eyes and the green glow appeared again. The lion suddenly shrunk down to the size of large kitten.

"Awww." Hannah picked him up, " Aren't you just so KAWAII! I'm going to call you… Simba."

Helen just managed to stop herself falling over at the mention of one the characters from Hannah's favourite Disney film.

"Hey, could you do that to Gen-chan?"

"Not the same but similar." Hannah answered focusing on Genrou.

The wolf shrunk to the size of a puppy then leapt at Tasuki.

"Awww, he likes you." The girls cried at the same time.

"Get the stupid mutt off me!"

But the girls just giggled. They turned on Charlie. He bravely stood in front of his eagle blocking her off from the girls. Hannah pouted,

"Charlie."

He looked at her then at Helen who also pouted then back at Hannah. Defeated he hung his head and stepped to the side. The girls high-fived while he wasn't looking then Hannah shrunk down the eagle till she was just large enough to perch comfortably on Charlie's shoulder.

James edged away only to turn and come face to face with Helen, turning back he saw Hannah. They had him surrounded.

"Don't shrink her." He warned. "Just change her into a arm link or something."

Everyone watched as the snake simultaneously shrunk and turned silver while wrapping itself round James's wrist. With a loud chink the transformation was complete.

Kouji suddenly found himself face to face with a kitten-sized lion.

"Say hello to my onii-san Simba."

The feline hissed at him then purred when Hannah cuddled him.

"Isn't he just the sweetest?"

Tamahome watched the antics as his eyes narrowed then he sighed and lent back against a tree.

"Never thought I'd be jealous of a cat." He muttered to himself.

"What was that Tama-chan?"

"Nuriko!"

The purple haired seishi had appeared at his shoulder.

"Hannah, ay? Well this shouldn't take too long."

"What?"

"I'm gonna set you up, it won't take half as long as Helen and Tasuki-chan."

When they got back to the bandit hold Helen found a mars bar in one of her pockets. Unfortunately for everyone else she went hyper. She crept up on Tasuki.

"How do you do your hair?"

"Do you dye it?"

"What hair spray do you use?"

"Or do you use gel?"

"Is it naturally that colour?"

"Do you shampoo and condition?"

As she said this she gradually got closer and closer until… Mitsuake grabbed her and forced her to swallow some kind of sedative. To everyone's delight it also causes her to loose her voice. On the down side she had to use her poking stick a lot more.

Hannah turned over reluctant to wake up, but someone continued to shake her.

"Go away. Just 10 more minutes."

But the person continued. Rolling over Hannah sat up glaring at the person who had woken her up. Helen grinned back.

"I'M BACK AND LOUD!"

Hannah groaned and threw her pillow at Helen. Tamahome poked his head through the door. Hannah dove under the blanket on the bed while Helen spun round still in her pyjamas.

"Tama!" she shouted.

Helen grabbed the surprised bandit and spun him round. Hannah crept out of the bed and tried to creep over to the bathroom. The hyper fire element however let go of Tama and began to jump around on the bed not noticing he'd been swung into Hannah and they'd landed in an embarrassing position on the floor. Their faces were barely centimetres apart and Hannah could feel herself blushing. She had never before noticed how blue Tamahome's eyes were. Suddenly Nuriko burst in. They sprung apart.

"What's going on in here then?" he asked eyeing the two tomato faced people.

"I've got my voice back, I've got my voice back!" Hannah chanted annoyingly jumping on top on Nuriko. This gave Hannah and Tama a chance to slink away.

Later that morning Helen found Chichiri meditating by a pond. She sat next to him and plugged in her ipod. Either the monk didn't notice or he just wasn't bothered. Then a guitar solo played out through the earphones and Helen's legendary air guitar made its first appearance in Konan. Chichiri's eye twitched. Slowly the continuous noise coming from Helen was getting to him. Trying to stop himself he bonked her on the head with his staff, she stopped and sat quietly. He had almost found his centre again when another air guitar performance began. He turned mechanically to look at Helen. Next thing he knew was being prodded repeatedly. Timing it perfectly he stuck out his staff so she fell over. Helen leapt heroically to her feet then almost fell as her leg twanged. Glaring at the monk she began to hobble away but not before shouting,

"Limp for your life!"

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Awful? Or maybe even Fantabulous?

Anyway review soon!


	10. Part 8

A/N: I'm back! I have whole 10 pages of my notebook to type up written in one weekend, I'm proud of myself.

Part 8

Strolling along a random path Hannah spotted Helen walking oddly away. She followed the path Helen had returned along. Even from a distance Hannah could see the stress lines zigzagging away from Chichiri. Quietly she crept up behind him.

"Guess who!"

Hannah covered his eyes with her hands. Concentrating she let some of her chi flow into Chichiri calming him.

"Hannah, no da."

"Awww how'd you guess?"

"I recognised your chi. Thanks but you shouldn't waste it on helping me, no da."

"Well teach me how to teleport then."

"Na no da"

"But why? I'm sure I could. _Chichiri shook his head. _What happens if she finds out?"

By the way Hannah was grinning wickedly she could only mean on person or should he say dragon.

"Ok, but you'll need a medium, no da."

Hannah produced a pink, blossom-embroidered notebook.

Limping along a corridor Helen ran into Mitsuake. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her height.

"Hey Mitsuake." Helens face split into a big cheesy grin, "You know how we've always been really good friends and your really great and you've never hated me for any reason. Of course there's no way you're a disgusting pervert _cough cough _and you never spend your time thinking those disgusting pornographic thoughts _cough cough_. Er…I didn't mean to say that, it came out wrong. Erm…you know your great and everything…"

"What do you want?"

"Heal my ankle."

Helen put on the puppy dog eyes.

"Please."

"Let me consider…erm…no."

Helen collapsed in a hysterical fit.

Tasuki rounded the corner and saw Mitsuake towering over the crumpled form of Helen.

"What the fucking hell have y' done to her, you bastard?" Tasuki shouted as he sped down the corridor.

Fist met face as Tasuki swung at Mits doing serious damage to the gentle healer. Punch after kick; attack after attack rained down on Mitsuake once there was even a poking stick until Helen raised Tasuki was looking at her so she went back to back to clinging to her ankle.

"Are you ok?"

Helen looked up into amber orbs.

"I am now."

Tasuki looked puzzled at this uncharacteristic response. Unknowingly his fangs poked out over his bottom lip. Helen reached up and prodded them.

"Are you a vampire?"

"No"

"Were-wolf?"

"No"

"Dam! Related to a were-wolf?"

"No"

"Vampire?"

Tasuki shook his head bemused.

"Have you ever given birth to cubs?"

"What…?"

"Wait but how would you…maybe were-wolves are both male and female…but then…"

Helen's gaze began to travel downwards.

"O no you don't"

He grabbed her chin and pulled it upwards.

"But…"

"Get those thoughts out of your head!"

"But…"

Tasuki leaned closer to her face.

"Stop thinking about it."

Then they both moved in for a kiss surprising the other when their lips met. A few minutes later a weak voice sounded,

"I'm still here you know."

"Shut up!" They shouted in unison before returning to ten to each other.

Even later on Helen and Tasuki were still deeply immersed in their passionate kiss. When suddenly an unknown force pulled Helen into an emerald green portal, Tasuki fell forwards then looked around. He was the only one in the corridor. Almost instantly he caught sight of a mirror on a stick.

"O shit! He's looking!"

There was a sound of running feet, and as Tasuki rounded the corner there was a flick of purple hair at the other end of the hall.

"Nuriko." Tasuki ground his teeth.

Unable to resist Helen found herself being pulled into the solid stone. Next thing she knew was that she was sat in a garden next to Hannah and Chichiri.

"I did it!"

"Well done, no da!"

"What did you do?"

"I teleported you here! Isn't it funky!"

"Why me?"

"Coz I thought you wouldn't mind."

"You weren't busy were you, no da?"

Helen blushed slightly, "No…but still I'd appreciate knowing when I'm going to be sucked into a wall."

"Yeah whatever. Chichiri can I help you teleport us all to the palace tomorrow?"

Forgetting her annoyance, "Yeah, please chuck!" (For Chloe)

"Well…I'll discuss it with the others."

Then a loud noise was heard. Suddenly a rampage of bandits fled past them. From the noise and commotion Nuriko and Kouji jumped out.

"Hey guys…"

"Weren't you just in the corridor…?"

"Er…erm…er…er…er…no, erm…no…I was…was…in the kitchen. In the kitchen…writing…on cabbages…with icing sugar."

"Helen…didn't you use that one last week?"

"I thought that one was cauliflowers."

Hannah paused and gave Helen a look.

"Truth please."

"That is the truth."

"Nuriko…"

No! Nuriko lies!"

"I was having fire lessons with Tasuki. Yeah that works…lessons with Tasuki."

"Onii-san…"

"No…he was…recently hospitalised."

"He wasn't. He's stood right…"

BANG!

Yet again fist collided with face. FistHelen, FaceKouji.

"Ok, then."

"You really don't want anyone to know do you?"

Helen shook her head. Hannah exchanged a look with Nuriko.

"O' so that's what happened."

"So hypothetically speaking it involves you and Ta…"

Helen jumped Hannah and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Yes me and Tamahome…O dam deeper whole. No me and Tasuki were having origami lessons."

Suddenly Tasuki entered the garden.

"Helen! Don't tell then anything!"

"Of course. I won't tell them anything about our origami lessons." Helen replied winking.

"Huh?"

"Do you mean oral-gami?" Nuriko chipped in grinning.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch!" Helen muttered under her breath.

Then Mitsuake pulled himself into view.

"God Mitsuake! What the hell happened to you?"

"Well…"

He was grabbed and gagged by Helen and Tasuki.

"We're just going to take him to a healer."

Helen fell over on her ankle.

"Ow the pain!"

"Yer' and Helen too."

Everyone turned to Nuriko.

"What really happened?"

_Back in the corridor_

"Where we gonna put him?"

"Dunno."

"Broom cupboard?"

"Now heal my ankle or live in this broom cupboard."

"No."

"Why I didn't do anything, it was Tasuki who beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Yeah but you didn't stop him."

"I was busy. My ankle hurt. Ow the pain!"

Tasuki thought this was Mitsuake's fault so gave him another punch for the hell of it.

"Fine then."

Mitsuake healed Helen's ankle then found himself shoved in the cupboard anyway.

Later on everyone travelling to the palace was gathered outside the bandit hold with backpacks. Helen sidled over to Nuriko,

"I have a assignment for you."

Nuriko raised an elegant eyebrow. Helen nodded in the direction of Hannah.

"Pair her up."

Nuriko nodded her brain already calculating the chances with different guys.

"Ready, no da?"

"Yes!" came the chorus of replies.

Minutes later Chiriko left the library to attend a private meeting all thoughts of the meeting disappeared however when a crowd of people appeared in the corridor before him. Even stranger was the two girls that immediately glomped onto him.

"Awww he's even cuter in real life!"

"Yeah and he's grown."

"Is his hair naturally like that?"

"Do you sleep upside down?" the chimed in unison.

Then Hannah spotted a picture on the wall.

"OOO look!"

She began bouncing down the hall.

"And this one!"

This continued all the way down the hall, while everyone stared in amazement. Then instead of turning down the hall she flung open the big double doors and disappeared inside.

"That's the throne room isn't it?"

"Uhuh."

His highness swept into the throne room and removed the ceremonial crown he had been forced to wear for the last hour. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the girl walking around admiring the decor. Glancing up he spotted the inquisitive girl but still he stayed silent. Hannah looked towards what should have been the empty throne.

"Hotohori."

Then remembering herself she bowed low and began to walk backwards towards the exit.

"Come here."

The doors opened and Chichiri, Chiriko, Tamahome, Nuriko, Helen, Tasuki and Kouji all came into the chamber.

"We're back!"

"May I inquire where Mitsuake is?"

"Er…"

"I thought he was with us, no da."

"Not in a broom cupboard that's for sure."

"Yeah who said anything about a broom cupboard."

Tasuki and Helen were both sweat dropping.

"Ha ha ha." Very strange laugh.

"We'll be seeing ya' we're off to break open the sake."

Tasuki and Helen walked off quickly followed by Kouji when he heard the mention of sake.

"He's alive!"

Hannah went all starry-eyed. Helen returned to ask her if she wanted to go out with her and Kouji and Tasuki.

"No thanks, but could I have your phone?"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to use it for something."

As Helen left the room she heard the unmistakeable click of her camera phone.

A/N: I still have some to type up but I thought I'd leave it there for now. Just so I update quickly. Your all going to love the next chapter **looks shifty**

It involves a confession and Nuriko has a better part

STAY TUNED!

O yeah just wanted to tell you that I love all of you who review and I try to read and review your stories in return!


	11. Part 9

A/N: Hey I'm so _glad_ everyone likes the story. This part was going to contain a bit of happy ever after but I decided that life's not like that and so I put a spin on it to make it more interesting and to involve our little Chiriko in it P

I couldn't believe it when one of the reviews actually threatened to get Mitsuake on me! It's not like I don't like him or anything he's just…

Part 9 

Later that night Kouji, Tasuki and Helen returned only 'slightly' tipsy.

"Spin da Bottle!"

Immediately the three began to round up the rest of the guys. Chiriko was left in the library because none of them dared to go in there. When everyone was gathered they sat in a circle. Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Hotohori, Helen, Tama, Hannah, Kouji. Tasuki was up first.

He spun the bottle round. Hannah watched as it swung, she experimented with trying to control its movements. When she found she could, she made the bottle stop on Tama.

"Truth or Dare ghost-boy?"

"Dare."

"Lick my boots."

"You scruff, no."

"No way Homie it was a dare, you 'av to."

With the utmost look of disgust on his face Tama completed the dare. Now it was his go. After a little push from Hannah it landed on Nuriko.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who are you matchmaking at the moment?"

"You and Hannah, Tasuki and Helen." Nuriko answered without a trace of shame.

The people mentioned turned red.

"My go!"

Nuriko spun the bottle; it began to move in a clockwise direction as Hannah guided it the suddenly it spun in the opposite direction. Hannah glanced up to see Chichiri concentrating on the bottle.

"Poke him." She whispered to her friend who was sat one space away.

Quick as a flash Helen pulled out her poking and snuck round behind Chichiri. The dark shadow loomed over him.

The bottle spun once then landed on Tasuki.

"Truth or Dare Tasu-chan?"

"Dare."

"Hmm…"

Nuriko leaned over and whispered in his ear, "…before the end on tonight." Was all anyone heard.

Again it was Tasuki to spin. This time Chichiri won and it landed on Hannah.

"Truth or Dare Hanni?"

"Er…dare."

"Give out little Tama-chan a kiss."

Blushing a bit Hannah leaned over and gave Tamahome a quick kiss on the lips. Hannah spun and it landed on Helen.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Seventh Heaven!"

Helen groaned she knew these rules. Everyone else looked confused.

"Into the cupboard you go."

Hannah shut Helen in the cupboard then turned to everyone else.

"Seventh Heaven. I choose a guy to spend seven minutes in the cupboard with Helen, and she has to do everything that she's told to. So all I got to do is choose a guy."

Everyone looked either nervous or expectant,

"Tasuki!"

Hannah grinned as she locked the two of them in.

"Ok guys seven minute break."

Inside the cupboard it was pitch black.

"Who's there?" Helen asked suspiciously.

"Calm down. It's just me."

Helen sighed, Tasuki, this was better than expected. She'd half expected Hannah to teleport Mitsuake in here.

"Er…Helen." Tasuki broke the silence that had descended on them. "Y' know earlier, when Nuriko dared me."

"O yeah, what is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Tasuki muttered.

"What?"

"Erm…nout. It's jus' the dare wa' that I had t' tell ya something'"

In the dark Helen raised an eyebrow then slid over to where Tasuki was sat.

"You know you can tell us anything Tasuki-chan."

He winced at the nickname but continued anyway.

"Well, I have to tell y' this so don't stop us or I won't be able to continue."

Helen nodded.

"Wo a…"

There was a flash of green light and a mini lion and wolf and eagle fell on top of the two.

Hannah and Chichiri heard the yells from inside the cupboard. They had realised the protectors had been left behind.

"You don't think?"

"Could be, no da."

"Ooops."

There was another green flash inside the cupboard and the animals were gone.

"Sorry!" sounded Hannah's voice from outside.

Tasuki cringed, he'd been so close to telling her as well. What was he so afraid of? Rejection? Why? She kissed him back that time in the hallway and she flirted with him, didn't she?

"You were saying…" Helen prompted a tinge of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Yer, I don't know how to say this but…"

The door flew open.

"Times up guys!" Hannah's cheerful face appeared.

"Wait 2 more minutes!" Tasuki roared slamming the door shut in her face.

"Rude much?" Hannah shouted back through the closed door.

"Tasuki?"

"I'm 'right, it's ok. You just need t' know this."

He grabbed her in a passionate kiss. Breaking off he whispered,

"I love ya."

Helen froze. He hadn't said. No. He couldn't. She rose to her feet still not speaking, opened the door and walked out. She managed to slip past everyone out of the hall. Tasuki peered out of the cupboard at everyone who had also heard the door slamming.

"What did you say to her?"

Hannah stormed over and backed Tasuki back into the cupboard.

"If you said…"understanding flashed across her face, "Just don't go near her anymore."

And with that she ran off out of the room.

Helen ran past everyone forcing herself to stay calm till she reached somewhere safe. Bursting through a small door she found herself surrounded by books. The library!

_No one will be able to find me in here. _

As Helen worked her way further and further into the maze of shelves, a quite chattering sound could be heard. Helen recognised it from her own world but couldn't place it, there was a faint sound of smothered applause. Turning the corner an all too familiar and annoying scene materialised. An open area of the library had been filled with chairs except for a section at the front where a small stage had been erected. It was set out like a chat show with television cameras, electric lighting and everything.

"O my god! What in the name of Seriyu is going on in here?"

Then she spotted Chiriko. Quietly she sidled up to the young man.

"What cha doing?"

He spun round.

"Erm…er…I can explain."

"I hope so." Helen grinned evilly, "What's with the electricity in here?"

"I kind of invented all this stuff…I just don't think the rest of the world is ready for it yet."

"And the villagers?"

Chiriko leaned up and whispered in Helen's ear, "I told them it was magic."

Helen nodded.

Then she spotted Chiriko's added jewellery. Her eye twitched.

"What is that?"

Chiriko looked at the massive gold medallion hung around his neck.

"Erm…"

There was a crash from just above them.

"You rang."

Hannah was perched dangerously on top of a bookcase faint green aura disappearing around her.

"No, not really."

"O." She jumped down and landed unusually gracefully next to Helen, "Nice to know I'm wanted."

Helen rolled her eyes.

"Heh!"  
Hannah looked at her friend then grinned.

"Heh-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay..."  
"what time is it?" then they both broke out into song.

Sometimes it feels so good,  
Just to have him there with ya,  
his energy is ticking'  
and in fact it drives me mad,  
It's unreliable, that's for sure,  
confuse you totally,  
but never competitively,  
you've never seen anyone like him before,

(Get up) let it all hang out,  
(Jump back) better keep quite and watch,  
what ya want to get out of life,  
everybody say what time is it...  
(what time is it...)  
It's Chiriko time...

Well you mustn't get delirious,  
'coz life is just too serious,  
It's Chiriko time...  
Well you mustn't get delirious,  
'coz life is just too serious,  
It's Chiriko time...

Don't get up in the song,  
everything could go wrong,  
in front of a mirror is where Hotohori's gonna be,  
If you need to know, He knows it,  
Don't bet against him,  
coz he learns real fast,  
Just wait till Tasuki plays him at poker,

(Get up) let it all hang out,  
(Jump back) better keep quite and watch,  
what ya want to get out of life,  
everybody say what time is it...  
(what time is it...)  
It's Chiriko time...

Well you mustn't get delirious,  
'coz life is just too serious,  
It's Chiriko time...  
Well you mustn't get delirious,  
'coz life is just too serious;

Tell it and all that,  
Come on just tell us, It's Chiriko time...

Go Chiriko, Go Chiriko,  
Go Chiriko, Go Chiriko,  
Go Chiriko, Go Chiriko,  
Go Chiriko, Go Chiriko,

Well you mustn't get delirious,  
'coz life is just too serious,  
It's Chiriko time...  
Well you mustn't get delirious,  
'coz life is just too serious,  
It's Chiriko time...

At the end the girls were both rolling on the floor laughing. Helen glanced at her friend.

"Hannah, what are you wearing?"

Hannah looked guilty and hid something behind her back.

"Hannah."

"NO YOU'LL NEVER GET MY BLING!"

Hannah hid behind Chiriko.

"Tell her Riko-chan. She can't take me bling"

Helen looked at Hannah's big gold necklaces to Chiriko's and back.

"O god." Was all she said before sitting back into a chair.

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter for a while because I'm going off on a school trip this week. BUT I do have good news. Helen hasn't killed me yet and hopefully she's got further on with drawing pictures of our fictional doubles and James and Charlie.

Read and Review please


	12. Part 10

A/N: I know I shouldn't of left it there but you'll really like this chapter…if you can understand it. O yeah and I don't want the men in black coming after me so when you read a part of this you'll know it belongs to them and **not me**!

This part/chapter is dedicated to ? for snapping me out of my writers block and making me post this.

Part 10 

Hannah sprinted off as Helen collapsed into a chair. A chair? That hadn't been there a second ago. Her eyes flicked to Chiriko suspiciously. He grinned sheepishly. Leaning behind a bookcase he pulled out a small girl who was grinning manically, she greatly resembled Hannah's younger sister.

"Ruth?"

The girl's grin widened. Chiriko glanced at the girl then did a double take.

"You aren't Kuroe…"

"No, I'm not."

Both Helen and Chiriko sweat dropped as a large black hole popped into existence. A girl with short black hair in a slutty bunny outfit bounced out of it. Helen looked from Ruth to the new girl to Chiriko and back again.

"Sorry little dudey people that was a major plot hole!"

"Plot…hole?" Helen's eyebrow twitched.

The plot bunny nodded while pulling a young girl out of the hole. From the recesses of her skintight outfit she found a pair of large black sunglasses.

"Stylish, don't cha think?"

Chiriko nodded bemusedly. Along with the sunglasses came a funny gadget. In a flash and with a flash the plot bunny pressed the button and watched as the four young people all smiled in dazes. (A/N: Sorry if you didn't understand any of that but I felt like putting it in )

When Helen regained her sight she looked around at Chiriko who was once again grinning sheepishly. Helen nodded at the girl stood next to him,

"…And she is?"

"Kuroe, my girlfriend."

"Why do you look suspiciously like a Nyan-Nyan?"

"Because miss, I was a Nyan-Nyan once…"

"I don't want to know." Helen said quickly.

"Now Helen," Chiriko said as he efficiently manoeuvred her past the crowds and into a cushy chair on the stage. "Talk to me about Tasuki."

"What about Tasuki?"

Chiriko raised an eyebrow.

"And how'd you know about that anyway!"

The celestial warrior suddenly became interested in the floor tiles.

"Wait…do you have hidden cameras?"

Chiriko looked guiltily.

"In every room?"

"Not every room, there isn't one in the ba… no wait I installed that one last week."

"EVEN IN THE HAREM?"

"No! Nuriko put those in…"

"You're working with Nuriko! What is this? Big Brother?"

"Erm…no, it's called Palace People. I make a lot of money from it."

"Seriyu save me, my life is now a reality TV show. On a magic picture box!"

"There, there. Tell me everything."

Helen glared at him then muttering under her breath and throwing dirty looks at people as she passed.

Meanwhile back in the hall Hannah had got everyone sat down again, Tasuki included. Plus James and Charlie had joined them. As the bottle spun Hannah petted her guardian absentmindedly while Genrou curled up in the lap of his human counterpart. This time it landed on Kouji.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

After a hurriedly whispered conversation between James and Hannah he replied.

"Has there ever been anything more than friendship or brotherly affection between you and Tasuki?"

"No." Kouji answered. "But I'm slightly worried tha' y' would fink there wa'."

Following the glance between Hannah and James, Kouji beamed at the girl when she stuck her tongue out at him. Kouji spun and it landed on Hotohori. After a quick glance at Hannah he asked,

"Truth or Dare ye Highness?"

"Truth if you please."

"Name your choice for your wife."

Hotohori looked taken aback. Quickly he regained his poise.

"You ask a very personal question but I shall answer. I have chosen them who I would like seated next to me in my throne room. They have been with me sometime and I respect their judgement in some very important matters. (A/N: coff **fashion **coff) Though I was not sure at first now I am sure that I love them. So I will take this opportunity to ask… Nuriko would you become my partner?"

Helen dropped from the ceiling landing on her but next to the emperor.

"Your GAY?"

Everyone looked from Helen to the ceiling.

"YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Came the shrieking reply from Nuriko flinging himself at the still startled swordsman.

Rather hurriedly people began to exit. Tasuki stood watching Helen fade from view. He grabbed Hannah quite roughly.

"Ahh!"

He almost crushed her arm. Tamahome pushed Tasuki away.

"Why are you hurting her?"

"I…didn't mean to. I just want to talk."

Tama narrowed his eyes but let go of Hannah.

"I'll be around if you need me. Just shout."

Hannah turned to Tasuki, "Is this about Helen?"

He nodded.

"Follow me."

Tasuki was lead down various corridors and through many doors each grander than the last.

"How the hell y' know where we're going?"

Hannah tapped the side of her nose and continued walking.

They continued walking through the maze of passages, Tasuki getting more and more confused as they went on. Finally Hannah stopped outside a small side door.

"We went all that way, for that!"

She nodded grinning.

Tasuki shook his head in disbelief.

_This was not happening_

Hannah slipped inside the room ahead of Tasuki muttering a spell that caused the candles to bust into light.

A/N: Yes I know this chapter short, but I've had major writers block. You can all hate me as much as you like, flame it and the like. I'm a bad, bad person leaving it for over a month to update and I'm really sorry.

But if any of you try's to pinch, steal, kidnap for ransom, hurt, or cause pain to my new Fushigi Yugi books and InuYasha calendar I swear I will hunt you down. Yes Helen that does include you and Chloe!


	13. Part 11

Part 11 

Striding into the centre of the room Hannah dumped her magical book unceremoniously onto the floor.

"There!"

Tasuki looked at the book then looked at Hannah.

"And?"

"We can go now."

Hannah was grinning like it was some big deal about them being able to go anywhere.

"Go t' where…"

Hannah rolled her eyes and shoved Tasuki gently so he stumbled into the book. As she stepped in after him Hannah rolled her eyes.

As the entered the book the wind ruffled the pages. A face peeped into the room and it's eyes fell on the book. Slowly it walked into the centre. Staring at the words scrawling across the page the figure bent down and enclosed its hands around the journal. Just as silently as it had entered the shadow fled from the room taking the magical item with it.

"So where are we?"

Tasuki's for was just visible in the ghostly glowing light. His hand had reached for his tessen.

"We are in the southern country."

"Kuto! You said it was safe!"

"It is."

This stumped the poor bandit so he his confusion by turning around to study the engraving which was becoming clearer in the thickening light. It was of a little girl who was kneeled close to the ground. Cupped in her hands was a delicate blossom. Now Tasuki noticed he could see an older woman watching the girl. A shiver went down his spine they both resembled Hannah. He turned back around to face his friend.

He watched as she stepped out onto the large pool that reflected the dark room. The surface rippled away from where her footsteps fell. Tasuki eyed it dubiously.

"It's safe. The mirror will hold."

The tome of Hannah's voice had changed. It wasn't the only thing. She glowed softly green and her eyes had become much brighter because they shined with a new intelligence.

"Where's Hanni?"

"Ahh so you did notice."

She offered him her hand. He looked at the mirror then to her hand; gingerly Tasuki stepped onto the shimmering surface and grasped her hand in his.

"You wanted to know the reasons behind Helen's reaction…"

"There's more than one?"

"Then come with me."

"I still don't know who you are." Tasuki muttered as they sank into the mirror.

"Hannah's past and future."

"Bah! Riddles, y' never do get straight answers from you people."

The figure that looked like Hannah smiled.

They we're now stood on a large garden balcony over looking a quite street. In front of them was a much younger version of Helen; she looked like she'd just started high school. She was leaning over the rail and smiling at someone below. Checking her watch Helen turned back to her unseen friend.

"I have to in now. It sucks but if I don't I can't come out tomorrow."

"Ok sweetie." The voice shouted back, "I love you."

Suddenly there was a screeching of tiers and a scream from Helen. Tasuki rushed forwards. Below on the road a dark car with the windows blacked out had screeched to a halt below the boy lay panting a few feet away.

"Charlie!" Helen cried.

Tasuki spun round to look at the woman behind him.

"Charlie? Charlie who came to out world with her?"

"Yes, he was shocked and disorientated for a while and refused to speak or make contact with Helen for a few years. Eventually with Hannah's help he began to speak to her again and now they a good friends."

Tasuki nodded still digesting the news.

Everything faded out until once again they were enclosed in darkness.

"So what was that supposed to tell me?" Tasuki asked.

The woman shook her head, "Watch some more."

Suddenly the space around them was filled with light. They were next to a lake in the countryside. Helen was walking by the side of the lake, this time she looked about fifteen years old, with her was a young man about a head taller. They stopped for a while to look at the sunset. Tasuki looked away when their lips locked in a kiss.

"No you must always watch."

Tasuki forced himself to look up. The couple were now staring lovingly at each other. Helen rested her head on the man's chest and smiled up at him.

"Do you know what I love about you?"

Helen smiled, "What?"

"Everything. I just love you."

Helen looked slightly wary but she curled in closer to her boyfriend anyway.

They broke away from each other and continued walking round holding hands.

Then with a yell the boy slipped and plunged into the lake. Helen screamed. She was franticly watching for any sign of him.

"Why doesn't she just jump in and save him?"

Tasuki asked.

"She would be endangering her own life in the cold water."

Tasuki could only stand and stare as the poor boy's attempts to get out. They were getting weaker and weaker. Until… Tasuki looked away. It was one thing to kill armed warriors but watching this boy drown was…

Once again the scene faded out.

"Did he…"

The woman nodded sadly.

"Ok, are we done?"

The woman shook her head and gestured to the scene in front of them.

Helen looked relatively the age as she did when Tasuki met her and was on her mobile phone.

"Well see ya then Hanna-chan, no da, ya know."

Turning off her mobile Helen stowed it away in one of her many pockets. Even though it was dark it was a warm night so while fumbling with her jacket fastening, her name was called.

"Helen!"

From the other end of the street came a guy running. Actually he bore a certain resemblance to a red haired bandit floating invisible not too far away.

"What the hell's that about?"

Hannah shrugged seeming more herself, "Helen always did go for the red haired or bad boy type, but they seem to arrogant and overdressed for me. I'm more of the tall, dark and hands… I'm gonna shut up now."

When he reached Helen the guy enveloped her in his arms and captured her lips in a kiss. Tasuki growled and clenched his fists as the kiss deepened. There was a loud crack that was more like a ripping sound, followed by several others. The boy's body flinched and fell backwards landing on the pavement with a thud that triggered the blood to pool around his lifeless corpse. Helen felt the pain as a single bullet embedded itself in her shoulder. As the darkness slowly claimed her she fell to her knees then back on to the stone slabs. Eyes staring unseeing into the sky she seeming to look straight at him.

"Tasuki." She mumbled before the darkness consumed her.

"She saw me!" He re-informed Hannah as they too were consumed by darkness.

"Compared with the likely hood of her hallucinating you the latter is more believable." Hannah said sounding greatly like that woman again.

As the faded back into the mirror room Tasuki was fixed with a blank look.

"Did you get what I was trying to tell you?"

"It's finished already!"

"Where do you think you are?"

"The movies! …What's a movie? What am I saying? Anyway you said summit?"

Hannah blinked.

"Do you understand why Helen freaked now?"

"That was supposed to tell me?"

"You think I did that for fun! It explained why didn't it!"

Tasuki shook his head.

"Every guy Helen has ever dated has either had an accident or in worst case lost their life. I'd say she was cursed but a dark car with blacked out windows has shown up at almost every scene."

The poor bandit was speechless.

"Someone is out to stop her having relationships and she doesn't want anything to happen to you."

Meanwhile Tamahome was sat on the railings of the outside pagoda staring into space. He didn't even move when Nuriko settled down beside him.

"You know what Tama-boy?"

He looked at Nuriko.

"Next time you fall in love…try doing it with someone from this world, and it wouldn't help if she didn't have magical powers either."

Helen sat down on Tama's other side.

"Your trying to get them together…remember." She said leaning behind Tama and glaring meaningfully at Nuriko.

"O yeah, er… forget everything I just said."

Tamahome gave them a blank look Helen just smiled and put her arm around him.

"Cheer up! Tell Hanna-chan how you feel, the worst reaction you can get is that she'll run off then be all shy and quite around for the rest of your lives."

Tama nodded dumbly.

"Wait…what are we talking about again?"

Just then Tama-neko came running up and leapt onto Tama's chest causing his weight to shift and him to fall over.

"Ha!"

Then Helen realised she was going too.

"O shi…ney buttons."

Chichiri looked dazedly around the breakfast table. Nuriko was with her fiancé and they were feeding each other breakfast. Neither Tasuki nor Hannah had appeared yet and Tama was looking worriedly around the table. Similarly no one had seen Mitsuake for days and Chiriko had a scroll in front of him and was reading it avidly.

Was it just him or were their numbers dwindling?

Suddenly the doors flew open and in stormed a seething Mitsuake, his clothes dirty and torn.

"Where is she?" He asked slowly.

Just at that moment Helen came waltzing into the room humming a peppy tune that died away when she saw Mitsuake.

"Er…hi."

XxX

A/N: This is a longer bit than normal but I'm seriousness but it had to be done at some point.

Stay tuned!


	14. Part 12

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I am SO sorry about updating. I've had Helen shouting at me for weeks and I know I'm a evil child who doesn't deserve to have all the fushigi yugi manga but I do and I promise I'll try and make this a really long chapter for you all to make it up to you. If you can still bring yourself to read.

Part 12 

_Suddenly the doors flew open and in stormed a seething Mitsuake, his clothes dirty and torn. _

"_Where is she?" He asked slowly._

_Just at that moment Helen came waltzing into the room humming a peppy tune that died away when she saw Mitsuake._

"_Er…hi."_

Mitsuake's eyes narrowed menacingly and Helen backed away slightly. Her smile faded and she glanced around the room.

"When did you get back?" she asked trying to be good-natured.

"Guess!" he replied forcefully gesturing to his ragged appearance. "This is what happens when you're locked in a cupboard for more than a couple of hours."

Helen winced and looked at the others.

"How did you survive without food and water?" Chiriko asked looking up from his scroll.

"Luckily Tama-neko found a way in and brought me fish and some other small furry mammals…" he said vaguely.

"You ate a rodent?" Hotohori repeated in disgust.

"Content thy self gentle lord." Nuriko murmured, "Do not trouble your thoughts over such a trifle."

Mitsuake blinked rapidly then shook his head and reverted his gaze back to Helen.

"Shimatte Ahou! Korosu Helen! Shine! Sora Hanketsu!" He muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Helen looked at Chichiri.

"He says, 'Damm Moron! Kill Helen! Die! Heavens Judgement', no da!" Chichiri said passively.

Helen gulped and turned and ran. Mitsuake raced after her. After making a few laps of the large hall both were tiring and the rest of the breakfasting seishi had grown bored of their actions. So Helen darted towards the door just as Charlie entered through it. With a crash they collided and the book in Charlie's hands went flying. It flew threw the air at an alarming rate before smacking Mitsuake in the temple and knocking him unconscious.

Charlie struggled to his feet looking around franticly. Helen crawled over to Mitsuake's unmoving form and poked in mercilessly. Then she spotted the book and picked it up.

"Hey! This is Hannah's!" she exclaimed before kissing it.

Charlie cringed and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Charlie…Why did you have it? In fact when was the last time anyone saw Hannah?" Helen suddenly questioned.

Tama entered the room just in time to hear the last question.

"Have you not seen her? She went off with Tasuki last night because he wanted her to explain something to him…Dunno where to though."

Helen thought nothing of it for now instead she dragged Chichiri away from his breakfast.

As they entered his room she took out her poking stick and began assaulting Chichiri's masks. Soon there were non-left except the one on his face.

Helen grinned evilly, "C'mon now Chichiri. Time to move on and accept the past."

Looking confused her stared at her for a second. Then her removed his mask.

"How did you know?" he asked seriously.

She winked mischievously. "Of course I know I know everything."

Reaching up Helen plucked the mask from his hand and shredded it into pieces. Chichiri watched aghast. Slowly he raised his hand and ran his fingers lightly over the scar.

"But now I can't hide it." He murmured to himself.

"Baka! Anyone could hide that scar with your hair."

He gave her an inquisitive look.

"Come with me." She said mysteriously.

He followed her to the two girls room into which they disappeared. Grabbing a can of hair spray Helen vaulting out of the window and into the palace gardens Helen left the monk to follow. Forcing Chichiri to sit down she grabbed his cyan hair and pulled it down over his scarred eye.

"Close your eyes." She ordered flicking the top off the hairspray.

Barely resisting the temptation to laugh manically Helen attacked.

Hannah frowned cutely.

"It's not working." She moaned.

Tasuki opened one ye warily, "Hey! We're still here."

Hannah looked confused.

"It should be working. Why can't I teleport? Chichiri said it would always work, unless…"

"Unless…" Tasuki repeated.

"DAMM MORON CLOSING THE BOOK!" Hannah yelled leaning against the wall depicting the fiery element.

Helen jumped in surprise accidentally spraying Chichiri all over with hair spray. Where the hell had that shout come from…it sounded like Hannah?

"Hey…monki boy…did you hear that shout?"

He opened his one good eye and peered at her, "No, no da." He said simply.

Tasuki leaned against the wall and watched her. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes and they were threatening to fall. He moved round till he was in front of her hands palm down on the wall.

"Hey." He said gently.

Hannah looked up into his amber orbs and her mind flashed back to when they first met.

_She flicked her attention back onto her rescuer? Captor? He had leant down to her head height. He was so close she could feel his breath warm upon her cheek. Gently he held her chin with his hand as she gazed back at him, too shocked to do much else. Time had stopped. Slowly he drew closer to her faces only millimetres apart. Lightly almost nervously his lips brushed silently over hers._

She turned her head away refusing to meet his eyes. Tasuki frowned; it hurt him to see her innocent eyes full of confusion and betrayal. He'd always been confused about his feelings towards her but now he realised. For the first time he was feeling brotherly love for someone other than Kouji. None of his older sisters had ever done anything other than annoy him and so Hannah was the second girl to make him feel like this. He realised now that it was a similar feeling to how he thought of Miaka.

"Look…er…thanks for showing me all that about Helen…it's er…helped a lot."

Hannah just nodded.

Helen went back to spraying Chichiri's hair. A couple of minutes later she heard the low tone of Tasuki's voice around her but she couldn't make out the words. It seemed to becoming from all directions at once. The hairspray now went everywhere totally covering Chichiri.

"What the fuck?" she asked the quite garden around her.

Then Nuriko came round the corner with an armful of flowers. He gave the two of them a funny look and then walked over.

"Hiya guys." He said before tripping up and falling flat on his face.

The flowers went everywhere covering the ground in front of the purple haired seishi. Standing up he brushed off his clothes and the turned to look at his friends. Helen was turning round and round trying to look for something and obviously not finding it. However Chichiri had just been covered in hairspray and so plenty of the flowers stuck to him. He glanced at Nuriko from behind his Emo fringe.

"What, no da?" he asked.

Nuriko spluttered and began to have a fit of giggles. Then Chichiri sighed and sat back down again ignoring his two friends who seemed to be spazzing out. Then he heard some of Helens rant.

"First there was Hannah's random shout about her book or summit and now Tasuki's mutterings…why the hell am I the only one who can hear them???"

"Helen, no da?" he asked suddenly breaking into her chain of thought.

She turned to look at him only vaguely recognising the flowers everywhere.

"Can you try talking back? If it really is Hannah holding your pendant would help."

Hannah stared at the floor trying to ignore the awkward silence that had descended. Then she decided, they couldn't stay here she'd have to try and contact Chichiri. Bringing her hands together she formed them in the position he's told her and concentrated.

_Chichiri?_ She called. _Where are you?_

Half an hour later when they'd finally sorted through all of Helen's necklaces she was holding on to the fire elemental one.

"Hannah?"

"WTF? Helen? I was trying to contact Chichiri…

"Anyway…where are you? And have you seen Tasuki?"

"About that…he's kind of here with me."

Helens memory suddenly began working.

_Hannah + Tasuki Best friend + Boyfriend Material off alone Suzaku knows where CHEATING ON ME!!!!_

"And why is he there?" she questioned poison dripping for her voice.

"I was explaining your…situation to him and we kinda ended up stuck in Kuto."

"You ELOPED with MY Tasuki-kun!!!!!"

"NO!!!!! Sick he's…I can't exactly insult him with him standing right next to ok!"

Helen nodded. Then Tamahome appeared behind her.

"Helen have you seen Hannah?"

"Well you see…"

After much confusion and shouting at people down metal connections everything had been sorted out. Helen was waking back towards her room to star packing for their rescue trip to Kuto. Suddenly Chiriko appeared besides her holding a microphone.

"So you best friend ran off with the guy you like, how does this make you feel?"

Helen pushed him over and retreated over into the comfort of her room. Glowering up and the ceiling she lay on the bed. Picking up Hannah's book she flicked it open and looked at the pages. Startlingly words were forming and running across the page like someone was writing them. Dropping the book she yelled and moved away from it. After grabbing her leather coat she walk straight out of the room and towards the stables.

"We are leaving!" she yelled.


	15. Part 13

AN: Hey there's a mini Christmas present in there for some of you who understand it and for others it's an apology for taking so bloody long to update

Part 13 

"We're going and that's final!" Helens voice carried through the palace and a couple of advisors cringed.

"But Helen-chan think about the risks…" Chiriko half wined.

"Don't you Helen-chan me! I'm going to get my boyfr…er…best friend back! Even if that means Tasuki too and before I go Christmas shopping!"

"Christmas?" Chichiri asked confused as he followed them.

Helen rolled her eyes, "Forget it."

Nuriko grinned, "So who's going?"

Pausing Helen considered this.

"Not Hotohori-sama or you, Nuri-chan, not while the whole engaged stuff is still afloat. Not Chiriko…he has business to attend to. I'm not even considering…_Tama-neko's friend._ So it looks like it's Tama-chan and you Chiri!"

"Joy." Came a quite mutter from the monk.

They chanced taking three horses with the reasoning that they'd have two extra passengers but unbeknownst to them they already did. A few minutes after Helen and co. had set out from the stables a horse bearing Charlie and James came trotting after them.

"Helen's going to kill us!"

"She can't do anything once we get far enough away from the palace."

"Suppose and we are supposed to end up in that dragon country…right?"

"Right."

Back in the real world there was another knock on the door. Slightly annoyed Ruth opened it to a pair of men dressed too smartly to be just casual visitors. They were also equipped with earpieces. One was tall, official looking and completely bald; the second was smaller and more relaxed with a shock of bright red hair. A cookie if you can guess whom

"You're here for Hannah and Helen?"

It wasn't a question. The pair exchanged a look and the taller one nodded. Ruth rolled her eyes,

"Upstairs."

The men stepped apart revealing a black Mercedes parked on the road and a young man with light straw-coloured greasy hair. With a smirk he nodded in thanks and then passed the three of then to ascend the stairs. Suspiciously he needed not to check which room before entering and pushing the door closed behind him. A sneer crawled across his face and stuck his round glasses flashing auspiciously. Everything was as it should be, an organised mess. Though randomness cluttered every available surface it was all in piles and there was a kind of chaotic order.

Except one thing!

A red leather-bound book that lay open in the centre of the room. An inky scrawl was crossing the page with awesome speed. The boy kneeled next to it and fingered the page almost lovingly. A black sludge seemed to swamp his fingers spreading out to consume his hand. It grew, sweeping up his arm and then splitting to envelope both and arm and body. Just before he lost total control he let out a yell.

"Help!"

Instantly the men from earlier were at the door. The red head reached out for his masters groping hand and the slime shrank back before vanishing and taking all traces of the bout except his glasses. All that was left was an inky smear in the centre of a blank page in the book.

Tai Yin Jun's nose twitched, there had been a surge of dark energy but it had abated.

"What's that overly dressed, loud mouth, poor excuse for anything has done now?" she wondered out loud. "Nyan-Nyan!"

A cute girl resembling Chiriko's girlfriend appeared her aqua plaits still bobbing.

"Hai?"

"Go down and find out what that fire wielding idiots done now…and I don't mean the bandit this time. This has something to do with Helen!"

As Nyan-Nyan vanished again Helen shivered. Chichiri looked over at her mildly concerned, since Tama had a goofy grin on his face and clearly wasn't paying attention. Helen shook her head and dismissed the ominous feeling.

"Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like it?"

"Nope but are we there yet?"

"No, no da."

Helen paused, "How 'bout now?"

"No! Not yet, no da."

"Now?"

"Da!" Chichiri yelled as his eyebrow twitched uncontrollably.

"What?" Helen asked innocently.

"Are you ever quite?" The monk questioned irritated.

She thought about this, "Nope."

Helen grinned and began humming a guitar solo to one of her many songs.

They had stopped in a small village to have a meal. Strangely enough everyone in the inn was fast asleep and mostly situated in the main room. While Tama and Chichiri went to check on the rest of the tavern Helen got an idea. From her many pockets she brought out a permanent marker grinning mischievously. Spotting the horses tied outside Charlie and James dismounted and peered around the door. Apart from a dark shadow in the corner the entire occupants were flat on their backs. Their faces resembling Jigglypuff's outspoken wrath. (Jigglypuff being the pink thing from pokemon®) James cringed while Charlie hid a smirk.

"Helen?"

The shadowy figure turned round with a manic grin plastered on their face and brandished the black marker.

"A-yeees?"

"What the hell happened here?"

Tamahome had re-entered the bar area. He looked around his facial features verging on panic. Chichiri appeared behind him and looked very confused. But by then Helen had put an entirely innocent face, the marker stashed in a pocket.

"What's wrong, and why are you guys here, no da?" He asked.

"The question is," James said stepping into the room, "Why didn't you invite us along?"

" 'Coz your useless!" Helen retorted.

"Hey we can do this." Charlie bit back.

James set a blast of water over Helen's head; quickly Charlie sent a continuously calculated steam of cold air. The result was a shower of snow falling cutely over a certain fire element. She physically froze a death glare aimed at her 'brethren'.

"I HATE THE COLD." She stated icily before stalking out of the room while the snow evaporated off her.

"What was that…stuff?" Tama asked excitedly.

"Erm…snow."

His eyes glittered creepily and Chichiri decided to take the boys out for a little chat about travelling with Helen.

Imagine a camera shot sweeping over the ancient Chinese countryside, then we see a more populated area and in the centre a grand highly dignified building. Yep, were back at the palace. Chiriko had finally managed to drag Nuriko away from his favourite amber-eyed emperor.

"Helen knows." He said simply.

Nuriko stared blankly back clearly not understanding.

"Remember the conversation we had about close circuit television cameras?"

"What…?"

"Magical remembering boxes."

"O yeah!"

"Well Helen's found out about them." Chiriko said shortly his head still hurting from having to put things in such un-technical terms. "And well…Helen's gonna hurt me!"

It was all Nuriko could do to comfort the youngest seishi as the symbol on his foot faded and all the worries returned to replace common sense.

Hannah leaned against the earth element mural finding some comfort from it. She had found her Ipod in one of her pockets and was currently listening to 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica.


End file.
